


世界上的另一个你

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·现实向的平行幻想·必然ooc，请勿上升·一个脑洞而已——你是真实存在的，因为我爱你。





	世界上的另一个你

**Author's Note:**

> ·灵感来自于牛哥的采访“大概世界上有另一个也叫羽生结弦的人吧”与一些有感而发  
·写自2018.9.24❗  
·一切都是想象，与真人无关，都是假的  
·非常ooc，激情创作
> 
> 没错，我就是拿来混更的（并不是）

01.

11月，北京时间13:00，多云转雨。

窗外的天阴沉压抑，苍茫一片，像是随时会落下雨来，转瞬之间就会毫不留情地冲刷城市。

放在口袋里的手机忽而开始震动起来，伴随着系统自带的闹钟铃声，破开沉寂似的，一下子就把迷迷糊糊睡着的金博洋给吵醒了。

像刚从海水里浮上来，潮水漫过胸膛浮浮沉沉，莫名其妙地感到一阵晕眩与隐隐作呕，青年从酒店房间里的沙发上揉着眼睛让自己赶快清醒回神，酸涩难耐的眼睛迫使他半睁着眼摸出口袋里的手机看了一眼时间，微亮屏幕上一片模糊，只有时间的字样才看的清晰又刺眼，如烙印一般，是目前能看清的唯一信号。

只能看得清上面的时间……为什么其他的都好模糊。金博洋意识到这件事时下一秒就感觉哪里不对劲，但又说不明白，也许是因为自己才刚刚醒过来，一切还都混乱着。他抬手拍了拍自己混沌如混了浆糊记忆断层的脑袋，起身缓了一阵，才逐渐恢复到身体正常运转的状态。

他开始回想自己睡着之前做了什么事——不过是在酒店吃完饭感到有点困，眯了一会而已，也没有做任何梦，也就是一闭眼陷入黑暗再睁眼的事，怎么感觉一觉就恍若隔世了？

金博洋努力回忆了几秒，发现似乎确实没什么大问题。他还惦记着模糊的手机界面，握着已经黑屏的手机又用袖子擦了擦屏幕，再点亮锁屏。上面的闹钟已经被关掉，界面恢复成以往的模样，显示的日期与时间也没有错——但，为什么一点的时候自己设了个闹钟呢？像是在提醒自己这个点要做什么事似的，可那是什么事呢？他仔细想了想，终是无果。

只是纳闷，锁屏壁纸上他偶像的照片，颜色怎么有点淡了。是错觉吗？

算了，可能是因为他刚刚结束了世锦赛，终于完成了这个赛季他的目标之后终于肯让自己放松一下，所以才这么累、靠在沙发上都能睡的这么迷迷糊糊，起来时思绪都有点乱。金博洋心里此刻倒是庆幸，还好不是脚伤复发或者出现了体力问题，不影响后面的训练与比赛，偶尔不适的话去队医那看一看就行，大概真的是之前训练太猛对自己要求太狠才睡的不安稳吧。

他转头看了一眼酒店房间窗外的阴云天，心想，今天的天气真是不太好。

但想到某个人，他又瞬间开心晴朗起来。虽然这次还是差一点点，但下一次再试试赢过那个人——去接近自己的目标。

“砰砰砰——”

蓦地响起声音，有人在敲门。酒店房间隔音效果还不错，金博洋坐着的位置离门有些远，没听到有人喊他，缓过神来从沙发上一蹦而起，环顾四周觉得室内过分阴暗，转身开了灯往门那边去，他走的近些，外头敲门那人的声音就愈发听的清晰。

“天天，你在吗？”来人是金杨。

“来了来了——”金博洋边回应边开了门，见了金杨，勾了嘴角笑道，露出稚气的小虎牙，“原来是江哥你啊。”

“是啊，刚刚打你手机莫名打不进，之前给你发的微信你也没回，我就过来看看你到底怎么了。”金杨无奈地说，后又挑眉打趣道，“怎么，得了小奖牌又躲在里面吃泡面庆祝呢？”

“没有没有！”金博洋被说的一窘，挠头道，“我不小心睡着了，还是定了闹钟才醒来的，可我手机没有显示你打电话过来啊？”

“啊？那就奇怪了。”金杨诧异，也学着金博洋挠了下脑袋，想了会摆手随意道，“那就算了，反正直接找你就行了。文静说等会去逛街，问你要不要一起。”

“逛街啊……”金博洋一想，干脆也出去散散步走走路吧，立即便点头应下。这会他总有点莫名的不安，心绪不定，许是这天气原因，别的也想不出来。

他跟金杨打个招呼回去收拾了一下，出来锁了门后看似随意又问了一句，“都有谁去啊？”说罢心里却暗暗在期待着，也许那个人可以一起？以前约不到，这次说不定呢？

金杨拉着金博洋边走边动着手指数了数人数，“我们队里的人肯定去，我顺便又问了下其他人，宇野啊，周知方啊，陈巍……”

这次分站赛遇到的人金杨基本上都说了一遍，可唯独像漏了某个人。

金博洋安静地听了一会，心里的不安却越来越强，他转头深呼吸喘了口气缓了下，咳了一声，转头问金杨，掩饰地随口道：“就、就这么几个吗？那、那……”

金杨一下看出了金博洋似乎要问什么人，转头说：“怎么了？你要问谁？我记得——好像没有谁了啊？”

“不是吧——”金博洋无奈地摇头，像在说金杨“你记性真不好”，他停下来右手在口袋里握着手机，说，“还有羽生啊！你怎么能忘了羽生呢！他可是这次比赛的冠军——”

他明明是该第一个就被提起的人啊。

金杨却好像听到了什么天大的笑话一样不可思议地笑出声，金博洋以为他要说“羽生怎么可能会来啊”，或者嘲笑他“你这小心思太明显了吧”，甚至已经做好自己一厢情愿满怀期待落空的心理准备，反正又不是没试过，只是对方不知道这些而已。

但他真的没想到金杨下一刻说出的话，会让他觉得如置冰中，难以呼吸。

金杨说，你怎么忘了，羽生明明早就退役了啊。

他根本不在这。

02.

恍如被猛的击中，将全身力气尽数散去，那两个早就被自己看淡但又隐隐讨厌的词就这么轻易地跟在那个人的后面，轻描淡写，既残忍又是注定，像把刀就如此插进心口，不流血，却是刺骨的痛，可不该这么出现，不该现在出现，不可能出现！

“江哥，你、你在胡说什么啊。”金博洋听罢更像听了个笑话，扯过一个笑掩盖他心里刹那的刺痛，声音却不禁有些冷意，认真地近乎想在求证什么，“这种玩笑哪能随便说啊。”

这种玩笑一点都不好笑。金博洋内心甚至开始不自觉翻涌出不明情绪，面上控制着却不显，定定地看着金杨。

“我没有开玩笑啊？”金杨心里更是纳闷，也更不开心看见金博洋一副微怒的样子，不解道，“你是不是睡傻了？这次比赛你是第一名啊，羽生都退役了，没有参加任何赛事了，那都是一年前的事情了，当时你还躲在屋里哭呢——”

“怎么可能！”金博洋停顿了会，震惊地看着金杨，立即摇头道，“他昨天明明还在比赛，江哥，真的不要开玩笑啦——”

明明那个人还在一直挑战新规，一直在挑战自己，还说要再滑个五年，要完美地做出阿克塞尔四周跳，说不定还能到第三个冬奥会——怎么可能退役！

明明昨天还见到了他！对方还是如往常一样，发挥完美，令人赞叹，远远看过去的时候，仍在闪闪发光着。

明明他还在这个赛场上啊！

金博洋几乎是下意识地、不带任何犹豫迟疑地认为那是个玩笑，是荒谬，是胡说八道，然后又带着坚定和不容置疑地反驳这种所谓的说辞，哪怕仅仅是一句话。

金杨不禁有些气，明明自己说的都是事实，怎么金博洋就不信呢，他开口道：“天天，你是不是睡糊涂了，昨天没有他，他没有复出，也没有继续，他就是退役了啊，每个人都知道的事情，你怎么突然就这样了？”

“那也不可能是羽生啊！”金博洋上前抓住金杨的手臂摇着他，“江哥，别闹了！昨天我们还见到他了！”

“我看你是真睡傻了！”金杨又摸出手机点开微博给金博洋看过去的新闻，“喏！一年前有关他退役的新闻。你看看，你那天还真哭了呢，我说，你是最近训练的太过了吗？自己都产生幻觉了？”

——一切都会结束，你怎么还在幻想他还在这呢？

这是个梦！

金博洋匆匆瞄过那微博上的信息，仍是不信，这一刻就认定了他现在一定就在一个荒唐的梦里，他立刻低下头去用力地捏了自己一把，有多痛就用多大力气，然后在心里不断地呐喊企图让自己醒过来，醒过来，醒过来。

为什么会梦到这个！

金杨见状吓得赶紧上前伸手阻止金博洋，“我去！你怎么这么用力啊！痛不痛？！”

金博洋听不到似的继续捏着自己的手腕，直到整个左手手腕手臂都被掐红也仍不停止，直到自己受不了地眼眶红着泛着泪光，才后知后觉地感觉到了皮肉的痛彻，在灼烧皮肤，烧掉他的意识。

不是说好的做梦是不会痛的吗？

“这个玩笑真的不好玩。”金博洋喃喃自语地推开揉着他手臂的金杨，看着他，眼眶通红道，“江哥，你怎么用这个骗我玩啊。”

“我真没骗你！”金杨气都上来了，指着后方的路道，“你不信去问其他人！我没骗你！”

——所有人都知道的事，你怎么不知道呢！

“好！我去问！”金博洋丢下一句话转身越过长廊，跑到电梯里直上酒店的四楼，直径跑到记忆里羽生结弦住的房间门前，握紧拳头后抬手敲门。

他只觉得敲着一下一下的门，整个人都喘不过气来。

门内没有任何反应。如投荡一片海洋，没有溅起浪花，石块沉入海底，无回响，就此作罢。

不可能吧……金博洋终于开始颤抖着手，仍一下下地继续敲着门，心里安慰自己想，也许人家恰好有事外出了呢？毕竟在不在房间里完全不会报告给自己听啊。

果然江哥还是在骗他！金博洋松下一口气，在心里拼命地平复自己翻滚的情绪。

搞什么啊，去年才改了新规，羽生还在新赛季上挑战了自己，新节目也这么完美，怎么可能退役啊，也没有脚伤的原因，也没有其他的压力，完全为自己而开心地滑着，他不可能这么轻易退役，这肯定是梦吧。

除非这不是他认识的羽生结弦……

又或者羽生结弦其实根本不是他想象的那样？

不可能！金博洋又毫不犹豫地否定了。

印象中羽生结弦的房间旁边住着的是宇野昌磨，金博洋将目光移到那边的门前，未曾想隔壁的那扇门就在此时应着他敲着的声音开了。

宇野昌磨从门里探头出来，看见是金博洋，礼貌地打了个招呼，出声问：“博洋君怎么在敲那边的门？”

金博洋压下心绪，收回了一直放在门上的手，颤着声说：“我、我想找羽生。”

宇野昌磨也是更加疑惑了，皱眉说：“可前辈没有参加这次比赛啊。”

“他……”

“博洋君忘了吗，前辈早就选择退役了啊。”

03.

“你是说，在你的记忆里，羽生还没有退役？”队医忧心忡忡地看着面前明显低落的金博洋，叹气道。

“……我不知道为什么你们都说他退役了。”金博洋抬头，眼睛依旧通红着，他脑海里不断交叠着那些他问过的人与他的对话与信息，混乱不堪，“这已经颠覆了我的认知与记忆……为什么全世界的人都在跟我说他退役了、他选择去各种综艺、参加各种节目、封存他的辉煌到此为止，就是没有留下来滑冰就是没有继续下去——这不可能！”

他吸了吸鼻子，喘平着气息，继续往下说：“在我的记忆里，不，应该是在我的世界里，这样得到连冠就好、不再继续前进、没有挑战自己、为了成为明星而忘记自己的初心的人，这不可能是羽生结弦！不可能是那个叫羽生结弦的人！这个世界上的另一个他，不是我记忆里的羽生结弦。”

“我担心你是因为精神过度绷紧着才会这么想，孩子。毕竟自新周期以来，你对自己的要求越来越高了。”队医担心地看着重新低落下去的金博洋，上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“毕竟我们都知道，羽生自平昌后就选择了退役并且逐渐淡出花滑界，这是个事实，所有人都知道，只有你这么想。”

就像是所有人都自以为是的清醒着而你疯了。这样的意思让金博洋不由得自嘲地笑了笑。

“就算你们都这么说，我也不会觉得我疯了。”金博洋盯着队医一字一句地说，“迟早有一天，我要醒来的。”

“……”队医颇为头疼地扶着额，感觉这可真是件棘手的事——眼前这个孩子近乎偏执地在相信着一件不存在的事情，除此之外一切正常，到底是哪里出了问题，让他如此固执呢。

而对于他偏执的对象，羽生结弦，事实上，几乎全世界的人都知道那是个怎样的人。他在成为66年来第一位蝉联冬奥会男单冠军的花样滑冰选手后就选择了封存如此的荣耀，在新规来临、新时代开启之前披着一身荣光就此退役，成为花滑坛上不朽不败的传奇，在世人看来几乎没有人能超越他，因而就这样选择离开似乎也没有什么异议——他是带着光离开的，又怎么苛求呢。

于是他就像寻常剧本里的主人公那样，留下传说，开始参加各种综艺与节目，参加各种广告代言，将自己塑造成最耀眼最万众瞩目的明星，作为前辈教导、讲述自己的辉煌，顺着前辈粉的意就此黯淡，也顺着后辈粉的意不再“挡路”，不用被压分也不再扛着一身伤病去做所谓挑战自己的事情，也不用被谩骂指责试图去隔绝外界那些声音，他做的十分好，简直做成了最成功的那种人——在适当时候就退出，成为人人赞叹的完美传说，无人再能说出任何一句恶意——因为他做的实在好到无可挑剔，好到所有人都觉得“理所应当”，就该如此。

因为他走了一条不会痛苦不用拼搏不去挑战就能以荣光永存的路，人人艳羡，人人皆在推崇。

所以有什么好执着的呢？这样的人，已经在过着最好的人生了啊。

但金博洋却跟队医、跟所有的人说，这不是羽生结弦会走的路。

那个不去挑战、不去滑冰、不去超越的人不可能是羽生结弦。

04.

“不跳个4A5A的，不想再破它个世界纪录，他怎么可能就这么退役啊。”后来的金博洋在听到身边的人这样评价时，已经足够平静，他认真讲着他记忆里的另一个羽生结弦的故事，但还是有人说他疯了。

他们说，金博洋活在另一个世界里，他总念念不忘那个世界的羽生结弦。

“如果真是你所说的那样，那他简直是疯了。”金杨始终不信金博洋口中的那个羽生结弦会做那些事情，他的认知跟金博洋不一样，现在倒像是金博洋在颠覆他所知的世界，他摇头道，“我看你也是疯了。”

金博洋上冰之前跟身边的金杨说：“那就疯吧。”

05.

哪怕这个世界真的没有他记忆里的那个羽生结弦。金博洋想。

但只要他想一天，羽生结弦就一直在他心里，以真正的羽生结弦而存在着。

就算全世界只有他一个人这么想、这么执着。

06.

“总觉得最近的天天越来越像另一个人了。”赵宏博在冰场外看着在冰场认真合着乐的金博洋，喝了一口水，跟申雪说。

“像谁？”申雪好奇道。

“没退役之前的羽生结弦。”赵宏博说，“更有想要赢的决心了。”

“说起这个，我之前跟他聊了许多。”申雪听罢微皱着眉，一副担忧神情，“你知道的，前段时间他去了队医那边，队医说，他可能精神太过紧绷了，总说些奇奇怪怪的话。”

“哦这个，我知道，我知道。”赵宏博点头应道，“不过在那以后，他也许学到了更多。”

“怎么说？”申雪转头问。

“当他越来越相信某个人、越来越像某个人时，他就会学着用那个人的方式思考，到最后他就会分的清楚自我与别人的差别，随之做出选择。”赵宏博跟申雪解释说，“他心里的那个羽生结弦这么好，所以也这么努力靠近着吧，所以会越来越好。”

“那自然是好事。”申雪叹气道，“可只有他自己这么想。”

“说不定呢。”赵宏博笑道，“毕竟他心里有光。”

07.

金博洋一直觉得自己就是在梦里，他总有一天会醒过来的，等他醒过来，一切都重回轨迹，他不用再跟别人解释他心里的羽生结弦是什么人，不用在提到退役两个字是就开始隐隐愤怒，也不用在这荒唐的世界里茫然无措，也不会在听到看到那些所谓事实时感到悲愤交加。

他在这个世界里仍然做着他该做的事情，上冰，训练，合乐，毫不懈怠，平静地仿佛什么都没发生，实际上，在这个世界里，除了“羽生结弦”，其他都正常的要命，一切都正常地运转着，依旧有人走有人来，熙熙攘攘。

变的只有“羽生结弦”，以及人们对他的态度与看法，总是与金博洋的想法格格不入。

这里的人们说羽生结弦固然优秀，但也傲慢。

这里的人们说羽生结弦没有继续滑下去实在是个明智的选择，毕竟伤痛不是人人都可承受的来的。

这里的人们说羽生结弦当个明星也挺好啊，反正大家都喜欢。

金博洋觉得一切简直可笑又荒谬。他去翻了许多这个世界有关羽生结弦的新闻与报道，也找了许多人求证，每确认一次他们眼里的“羽生结弦”，他就更确定自己不属于这里。

而让他更加确认这不是真实的世界的事情是他越过人山人海碰见了“羽生结弦”，他远远地望着那个如明星般耀眼、眉眼与记忆里一模一样的人，仅仅一眼，金博洋便知道，那个人真的不是他记忆里的羽生结弦。

这是另一个世界，那是另一个世界的羽生结弦，是走了另一条路的羽生结弦，但不是金博洋心里的那一个人。

他此刻感到庆幸又落寞，庆幸是这真的是梦，落寞是他不知道什么时候醒过来，那些记忆里纷纷扰扰的碎片片段在他脑海里一一浮现、拼凑，拼成了一个人的样子。

金博洋抬腿跑上去跟上那个羽生结弦。

08.

青年跑着跑着，像要张开翅膀如鸟而起，不知疲惫，后来不知不觉就脚踏着冰鞋滑到了冰场，于是他又滑着滑着，一直往前，但他选的这条路好像没有尽头，永无止境。

他想找的那个人穿过人海茫茫，像在逃避他似的，总也抓不住，怎么也不停，若是能跳起来跃过去就好了——青年这么想。

青年却想跳出来，他想跳出这个没有羽生结弦的世界。

“那就去做吧。”不知道谁的声音这么跟金博洋说，“只要是你想做的，就去做吧！”

09.

“嗨。”那个羽生结弦站在金博洋面前，笑着跟他打着招呼。

金博洋没有说话，只是静静地望着对方。他握紧了拳，随后又松开来，心里竟然有些释怀。

眼前人非心上人，即使拥有着同样的皮囊、同样的语气与声音，同样的模样与笑容，那都不是羽生结弦。

“你是谁。”金博洋问。

对面那人笑，“自然是羽生结弦。”

“你不是他。”金博洋哑着声道，又重复了一遍，“你不是他。”

“何以见得？”那人眯着眼睛问。

“他不可能现在退役。”金博洋脱口而出，“他也不会放弃花滑就这么做一个所谓的明星，他不会放弃挑战自己超越自己，他不会顺任何人的意去做不喜欢不可能的事情，他就要逆浪而去，他就要一直往前走，他就要站在赛场上，去赢，去滑，直到他不能再如此为止。”

“那是你所想的羽生结弦。”那人又笑，“这里没有人这么想。”

“不，所有人都该这么想。”金博洋往前一步，“我总会从这里醒来的。”

“万一醒不来呢？”

“不可能。”金博洋不假思索地道。

这只是他的一个梦。

他遇到了另一个世界上的羽生结弦。

但他知道哪个才是真正的羽生结弦，他所认识的、他所见过的——他所喜欢着的羽生结弦。

唯有真正的羽生结弦才被金博洋真正喜欢着。

10.

“你想醒过来吗？”对面的人轻声问，声音带了点不易察觉的失落，“在这个世界里，没有羽生结弦，你可以尽可能的去创造你的奇迹，啊，怎么说呢，没有我挡道，大家都很开心吧。而且，我再也听不到其他声音，你们有你们的时代，我有我的，我何必再继续呢。”

“‘你’是这么想的。”金博洋回道，“但他没有这么做。”

“说起来你梦到这个，心里说不定也是希望这样的吧。”那人像是觉得这件事特别好笑，满是笑意地看着金博洋，“想打败我，赢我，甚至因为看似无法超越的距离而讨厌我，也许你就是这么想的。”

“……作为一个对手，我不可能没有这种想法。”金博洋没想到那人就这么轻易把那些话说了出来，心下一动，但很快他又镇定下来，想了想笑道，“我当然有过很多这种的想法，每次都在想为什么自己总是离他这么远，为什么那一次就差一点点，为什么自己做不到呢。”

“你总是败给我。”面前的人毫不留情地将这句话说了出来，让金博洋沉默了许久，在此刻，与其说是在跟另一个羽生结弦对话，不如说是他在质问着自己。

很多时候，金博洋也想过这种问题，别人以为他什么都不会想，但他心里头揣了块明镜，看什么都很仔细又透彻，他只是不说而已，也没什么好说的。

但现在，面前就有人这么跟他提起这些事情与问题，这个人甚至还就是“羽生结弦”，这让金博洋有些不知所措也不知道该怎么回答。

平心而论，在他脑海里闪过的千百万种思绪中，肯定也有许多更不能说的与更疯狂的想法，世人更是如此，但那都不可能是真的。

因为真正的羽生结弦都把那些想法一一给踩碎了，他用冰刃把它们给碎成冰屑，一起身扬笑，自信又无可阻挡，全将它们归做前行与荣光的礼花。

正因为如此，这才成为金博洋心里的执念。

总是败给羽生也好，没有办法超越也罢，那就再继续跑起来，他只要做金博洋就可以，那个人去做独一无二的羽生结弦，无可复制；那他也该是独一无二的金博洋，去创造自己的奇迹、去留名自己的时代。

也就是说，事实上，羽生结弦是金博洋的前辈、偶像、对手，他们可以是一辈子的普通朋友，但在一定意义上，他们没有任何可持续下去的关系，除了冰场也再毫无交集，所以，羽生结弦与金博洋无关。

无论金博洋怎么想羽生结弦，爱也好恨也罢，那个人永远是年轻，美好，如阳，光芒万丈，他永远在那里，从没改变过，好像信仰一样，永恒且让人仰望。

这就是金博洋觉得这是一个梦的原因——羽生结弦永远是羽生结弦，不会因任何人而改变。

所以赶快醒过来吧——

醒过来，去见羽生结弦！去见那个还在这片冰场上跟他一起走着笑着跳着奔跑着的羽生结弦。

“还有下一次。”金博洋突然开口道，“还有下一次可以去打败他，赢他，只要他还在，我就永远有下一次。”

有一点可以万分肯定的是，他说了从小就喜欢，自然就是一辈子。

他永远敬佩羽生结弦的勇气与毅力，永远爱对方的执着与坚持，也永远像那个人一样，爱着自己所站着的地方，冰场，灯火，与荣光。

对面的“羽生结弦”没再说话，只是静静地看着金博洋，他好像有很多话想说，又好像无话可说。金博洋突然在那一瞬间感到一阵似曾相识的晕眩，身边的一切又开始模糊起来，脑海里不断地浮现出刺眼屏幕上的数字，唯一的记忆似的，随后他听到了那个人问了他一句话。

那个人问：“你希望怎样的羽生结弦存在呢？”

金博洋看着眼前逐渐消失的身影，喃喃道：“我醒来时，他就回来了。”

“那好。”那个人最后笑着说，“那我就是存在的。”

11.

11月，芬兰时间7:00，多云转晴。

窗外的天白茫茫一片，日光隐约透着云来，蒙蒙微光，即将彻底照亮这座城市。

羽生结弦猛的睁开眼睛，在酒店的床上清醒过来喘着气让自己回神，记忆里断断续续的片段在他脑海里混乱着，逐渐稳住频率瞬时加快的心脏，睁着眼睛盯了会白花的天花板，随后又重新闭上眼睛平复着呼吸。

还好是梦。这是羽生结弦醒来的第一个想法。

房间里很安静，像还沉浸在夜里的安眠。羽生结弦侧头去看床头柜上的时钟，时针秒针自成角度，显示是早上的七点，一天中正好的时候。

但昨天才刚刚结束了世锦赛，因此他可以任由自己睡晚一些，放松一天调整过来，不去上冰。

羽生结弦又转回头，茫茫然地看着天花板放空自己。

他又做了那个梦——梦见了另一个自己。

这不是他第一次梦见了，以前也有梦到过几个片段，但都是碎片似的东一块西一块，拼凑不起来完整的故事或画面，而且还是偶然才会梦见的，因此羽生结弦并没有太在意这些事，做梦，每个人都会有的经历，他也不例外。

但这次不一样，他这次梦见的另一个世界的他实在是太过真实了，真实到他有那么一瞬间在怀疑自己是不是在做梦，或者说，怀疑自己是不是真的存在着的。

他就像个观影者，默然地看着这场在他意识里放映的3D电影，一切好像与他有关，似乎又与他无关。

那个人与他一模一样，仿佛是在他面前摆了一面镜子，完全重合。那个人在镜子那头上演着另一种人生——羽生结弦没有过的人生。

那个“羽生结弦”在平昌冬奥会以后，像是迎合着所有人的想法，选择了光荣退役，此后的所有挑战与超越也与他无关，他从此就像个万众瞩目的传奇明星，站在最高处俯视着世人，以他之前的荣耀——像摘掉了花滑运动员的勋章，羽生结弦在了解到这些后有些不满地想到，这简直不是他想要他会做的——自然而然地，身边所有人都随着“羽生结弦”的改变而改变着，合乎常理，毫无可质疑的地方。

好吧，那就看看接下来这样的故事吧。羽生结弦站在这个世界外这么想着，不得不说，他确实是有些好奇在这条路上自己会是什么样子。

12.

羽生结弦像是在看着一个人过完了一生，而这个故事的主人公正是选择了另一条路的自己，在千百万个的可能性中，他见到了另一个自己的人生，只是转折点在平昌冬奥会之后。

让他更加确认自己确实在梦里的事情是他意识到这一切在他的世界里是不存在的——他前不久才站在世锦赛的奖台上又刷新了一次记录，他仍然在比赛，在滑冰，在疯狂，去闯荡，去挑战，去超越，他以自己的事实来保持着清醒。

这完全是不可能的事情嘛。羽生结弦在听到另一个自己说着“早就应该到此为止”、“不能再继续”的这种话时又不满地想到，同时又感到苦恼，原来另一个世界的我是这样的吗？

又或者说，这算是他的另一面吗？

可是，羽生结弦想，这终究不是他的人生。

13.

在这个世界里，有没有什么事物、有没有谁是自己熟悉的、不变的、一直如此的？

羽生结弦看着那个张着自己同样的脸却做着与自己所想相反的事的人，忽然在想，他不去滑冰也不在冰场上，整天在忙什么呢？

不以花滑运动员这一称谓而存在的羽生结弦，又是谁呢？

他没办法在这个世界说话，自然也没办法问其他人没办法去质问，他只能在一旁看着、看着，有时候甚是诧异着这个世界诡异的三观与看法，但那都与他无关，直到他——遇到了这个世界的金博洋。

14.

这个博洋跟昨天才见过的博洋一模一样。意识到自己在莫名其妙想这回事的羽生结弦忍不住笑出声，下意识地想，什么嘛，博洋无论什么时候都是这样的啊。

与记忆里一模一样，仍是没变的笑容，没变的眼底的纯粹与那种隐藏着的光芒，一直都是……

他想完这一句话后就敛了笑意，心里感到些许惊讶。

他才蓦地发现，在这个因他而改变的世界里，唯一与他的记忆重合、没有变过、唯一真切存在着的人，是金博洋。

那个人一直、一直都没变过。

是他心里的模样。

世界都变了，唯独金博洋还是金博洋。

15.

这一认知让羽生结弦一时感到困惑，他清楚他这是在梦里，而梦往往反映出他内心深处的真实想法。

对于遇到另一个自己，羽生结弦倒是没太在意，反正都是一场虚幻，无关痛痒，纵使与自己想法相去甚远，但终究不是真实的，大可不必在乎。

可为什么会有这样的情况出现呢？

原来在他的潜意识里，金博洋一直都以真实模样而存在的吗？羽生结弦仔细回想了一会，过去的他很少梦见谁，也许以前也梦见过金博洋，但只是一瞬幻影，记不清，随风而去，这是他第一次见到梦里的金博洋——真实到他以为回到了现实，真切到他以为他醒了。

他就站在旁边，默默地看着金博洋跟那个“羽生结弦”接触、互动，心里暗自翻涌着未名情绪，让他难耐不安。

眼前一切忽而如走马观花，真假参杂，一下子涌来了许多片段与碎片，云里雾里。羽生结弦漠然地站在原地，耿耿于怀一件事情。

——原来他跟金博洋除了这片冰场，原来真的毫无交集。

就像无论这个世界怎么随他改变，金博洋也还是不曾改变半分，任他的世界颠覆着翻来覆去，可金博洋永远都不会因他改变。

他们就像两条交叉线，在一处交叠之后往远延长就没有交集。

16.

尽管这世界荒唐可笑，羽生结弦也感到无比庆幸，庆幸在另一个世界里，还有一个唯一不变的人。

那个人就像一抹光，永远张扬，洒脱，自由，永远向上，永远在心里安放。

无论过去，现在，还是未来，无论在这个梦里，亦或是现实。

哪怕那个人永远与他无关。

他说是无关，明明很喜欢。

17.

羽生结弦在醒过来之前，脑海里回荡着一句话。他的周围开始变的模糊不清，只有声音才听的清楚，记的牢固。

梦里的金博洋在梦境消逝之前跟他说，等他醒过来，一切才是真的。

其实他很想问，这个世界的金博洋心里的羽生结弦是什么样的呢？但他没有问，那没有意义，他只是趁着唯一可以说出口的机会又问了句，你希望我是如何存在的？

他听到了金博洋说，等你醒来。

好。羽生结弦回他，那我就是存在的。像是在说给自己听，没有头尾的回复，可他心里瞬间释然了。

于是羽生结弦又重新陷入梦境的黑暗里。

苏醒过来，回到现实，他依旧存在。

18.

计划用来放空自己的时间，超时了。

羽生结弦用力地揉了揉眼睛，在心里告诫自己不应该赖床了，他无奈地起身叹了口气，脑里却还是在想那一个梦。

转头看向窗外，阳光透云，是个好天气。

羽生结弦洗漱完毕后快速地把自己打理了一番，他抬头望着镜子里的自己许久，就看了一眼，在想自己终于醒过来了。

在现实里，他就是羽生结弦。

推开门打算下去到酒店餐厅吃早饭，早上的芬兰，11月的气候也是颇冷，羽生结弦裹着羽绒服转身锁好了门，转身，视线下意识地沿着面前的走廊往尽头而去，他在看清了尽头那个似乎一直在原地等着他的人时愣住停步。

一条长路，一个人，尽头，与光。

“嗨……早、早上好。”那个人在跟羽生结弦对视几秒后愣了好一阵才反应过来打着招呼，随后他低下头去抬手捂着自己的眼睛，像在调整着自己的表情，复又抬头笑道，“早上好，羽生。”

羽生结弦心顿时软了下去，他仿佛在这一刻感受到了晨曦的温柔，听见了颂者的歌声。

“早上好啊。”羽生结弦弯着眉眼说，“早上好啊，博洋。”

下一秒的金博洋向他跑过来，给了他一个拥抱。

19.

羽生结弦接住了跑过来的金博洋，收紧了手臂，就这么一瞬的拥抱，却好像越过了时空。

金博洋用力地抱了一会，很快就放开了。他眼眶有些红，但很快就调整了过来，偏过头去掩饰了一下，朝羽生结弦说了句“恭喜”，又补了一句“昨天没来得及说”。

礼貌性的拥抱，一瞬即去的温度，最正常不过的相遇。羽生结弦低眸回道：“谢谢。”

随后羽生结弦又将金博洋抱回去，低声道：“也恭喜你。”

再度放开之时，两个人没敢看对方，只是同时低头盯着自己的鞋看了半天，沉默着，然后又把目光移到了对方身上。

——此时此刻，他们谁也不知道对方究竟遇见了什么，才会把对方拥的这么紧。

但他们同时接住了对方的拥抱，像注定这么契合。

20.

“要不要一起吃个饭？……我是说，下一次再见说不定要隔很长时间……这次挺、挺难得的……”

“啊说起来新赛季又要开始了呢……下一次也要一起加油啊。”

“……有你在真好。我是说，能一起滑冰真好。”

“我也这么想着……我真想再跟你多说一会话。”

“你想说多久？”

“我想，最好是一生。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 1.芬兰时间与北京时间相差六个小时，第一次醒来的时候是北京时间下午一点，芬兰时间七点；第二次醒来时是芬兰时间七点，北京时间一点。一个循环。
> 
> 2.天天第一次醒来时看了看手机的时间，由于刚醒，他以为是还迷糊着所以脑袋不清醒看东西都很模糊，但实际上除了他看见的手机上的13:00这一时间点，其他都是模糊的，这表明这一切其实都是梦。
> 
> 3.“似乎在这个时间点会有什么事情发生。”
> 
> 4.现实与梦境最大的区别仅仅在于“羽生结弦”，所有的一切都在他“选择退役”、“不一样”开始改变，之前的都按照原来的轨迹运行。
> 
> 5.时间点模糊处理，并非未来幻想向，但主要参照了18-19赛季11月芬兰站的时间，因此也是11月的时间顺序。
> 
> 6.“唯有真正的羽生结弦才被金博洋真正喜欢着。”


End file.
